Karuki Nihontō
| homecountry = | affiliation = | family = Sophey Sebvert (Husband) Abyno Sebvert (Sister) Inu Sebvert (Son Allison Sebvert (Daughter) | rank = | reg = 32875 | academy = 13 | chūnin = 13 | Jōnin = 19 | kekkei =N/A | tota =N/A | beast =N/A | hiden =N/A | nature = File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png (affinty) | jutsu = Banshee Summoning Beast Tearing Palm Chakra Shielding Technique Ninja Art Herbal Technique White Wolf Wind Release: Divine Wind Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Healing Technique }} Background Appearance Personality Wolf Valley Abilities As a survivor of her clan's massacre, multiple assassination attempts and, a leader of various A-Rank missions Karuki, is an extremely skilled . Similar to the Leaf Village's Karuki, has an extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu, and the human anatomy. Having excellent chakra control, she is exceptionally talented in . Due to her expertise in the human anatomy she is able to strike pressure points and, paralyze her foes. A less impressive ability of her's, is her mediocre level of . Despite her lack of taijutsu compared to her other abilities, she is remarkably skilled in kenjutsu. Due to her genius chakra control, she is very skilled in ninjutsu and, has developed several techniques to, assist her in any intense battle. Ninjutsu Selected as the leader for various missions Karuki, is shown to be very skilled with ninjutsu. From a very young age Karuki possessed a high level of chakra control, and even surpassed all of her masters shortly after graduating from the ninja academy. Being a member of her clan's royal family, she was never taught by any mediocre shinobi. By the age of thirteen being to see a or any as an equal in battle, she is an extremely worthy adversary to many opponents. By the age of nine Karuki's chakra control, was nothing that could be looked down on. Being able to on the surface of water, and summon a copy of herself, she was far more advanced than any student in the entire academy. even sought her assistance, when they have a difficult time learning a new technique. Her constant efforts in perfecting her abilities, were nothing less than successful. In an attempt to further enhance her skills, she trained in a similar fighting style, that derived from of the . Kenjutsu Since her clan was known for their kenjutsu abilities and she was intended to be the future leader, she had a reputation to uphold. As the heir to her clan she, must be extremely proficient, in the art of kenjutsu. From a young age, she was forced to train day in, and day out. Within five years of training Karuki, was basically a master. Thought of as a threat many from a rivaling clan, sought to assassinate her, on multiple occasions. After completing her clan's style of kenjutsu, she sought to learn other culture's ways of fighting. Becoming interested in Asuma Sarutobi's peculiar way of fighting, she trained diligently. Wanting to add her on style, she focused her chakra to the tip of the sword and whenver it came into contact with something else, it would fire a powerful blast of chakra. This fighting style proves to be extremely fatal, Karuki intends to harm the target. Medical Ninjutsu As a seemingly subclass to her ninjutsu capabilities Karuki, is very talented in medical ninjutsu. With her chakra control her abilities, are limitless. Followed with an unceasing amount of compassion Karuki, strove to achieve the highest level, in order to successfully help those in need. Just like Karuki, also possesses the ability to harness a great deal of chakra. Similar to Technique without coming in any form of physical contact with the individual Karuki, is able to heal her ally from a distance, ranging from thirty feet. Intelligence Karuki like many shinobi, has a high level of intelligence, that assists he in her everyday life. As stated Karuki, has an advanced level of ninjutsu abilities. Being the creator of multiple techniques, she shows an extreme amount of intellect. Being able to combine multiple versions of combat styles successfully, shows her ability to identify their similarities, and use them to her advantage. Everyday Karuki, displays an above average intelligence. Stats